si hubiera sido asi
by fabijomalfoydiggory
Summary: Cedric no muere en el torneo de los tres magos
1. La Carta

SI HUBIERA SIDO ASI

CAPITULO 1: LA CARTA

Hermione Granger estaba arreglando tranquilamente algunas cosas en el baúl ya que en unos días se iria a la madriguera con los Weasley , pero algo llamaría su atención una hermosa lechuza blanca que reconoció como la de Harry , rápidamente le abrió la ventana y le desato la carta:

**HERMIONE:**

" **Espero estés muy bien nosotros te extrañamos muchísimo, sobretodo Ginny ya que desea platicar contigo cosas de chicas pero te escribo esta carta para invitarte al campeonato mundial de quidditch ya que el señor Weasley tiene boletos. Seguro tus padres no se opondrán ya que eres la mejor de la clase. Te quiero Harry."**

La castaña bajo a la sala donde sus papas estaban viendo el noticiero, les comento rápidamente ya que la lechuza de Harry estaba esperando por la respuesta, subió y empezó a escribir:

_Harry:_

" _yo también los extraño mucho, ya les comente a mis padres acerca de la invitación y aceptaron además desean que el señor Weasley venga por mi mañana porque tienen que ir a unas conferencias. Los quiero Hermione."_

La hermosa lechuza alzo el vuelo y Hermione decidió empacar todo nerviosa sin motivo aparente.

Mientras en una hermosa casa del sur de londres un joven de pelo castaño y ojos grises no dejaba de pensar en una chica de pelo rizado y ojos chocolates hasta que fue interrumpido por su padre:

Cedric , hijo ve preparando tus cosas que mañana temprano me quede de ver con Arthur Weasley para ir a la final del mundial, por cierto va a ir tambien Harry Potter y otra chica , no recuero su nombre es de cabello rizado- dijo Amos ajeno de la emocion de su hijo al escuchar la descripcion de Hermione.

Papa se llama Hermione Granger, bueno voy a empezar entonces a guardar mis cosas- respondio el ojigris dandole la espalda a su padre para dismular la gran sonrisa que pasaba por su rostro.


	2. indiscrecion

Hermione despertó muy temprano ya que sus padres irían a las conferencias acerca de la caries infantil para hacerles el desayuno y despedirse.

Después de comer, los Granger estaban platicando acerca de los planes de la joven para este nuevo año escolar hasta que suena el timbre mas de diez veces ya que el señor Weasley no dejaba de jugar con el.

Hermione se encamina y abre la puerta

Hija que linda estas - dijo Arthur apenado por hacer sonar tanto el timbre La castaña respondió con un leve sonrojo y los dejo pasar. Ginny por su parte se dedico a ayudar a su amiga a bajar el baúl y al gato del cuarto.

Horas después llegaron a la madriguera donde Harry y Ron aun dormían. La señora Weasley les pidió a las chicas que los despertaran.

Ginny fue la primera en entrar a la habitación de los chicos y sin importarle nada grito - RON, CALABAZA DESPIERTA!- y al ver que no funcionaba invoco una cubeta de agua y lo levanto. Hermione corrió con mejor suerte ya que Harry se despertó con el grito de la pelirroja.

A pesar deque los chicos se quedaron dormidos llegaron a tiempo para la cita que tenían con Amos Diggory y su hijo Cedric.

Amos - siempre puntual Arthur.

Arthur - y eso que varios se quedaron dormidos- y lanzo una mirada furiosa hacia el niño que vivió y a su hijo.

Cedric tímido y con una bella sonrisa saludo a Harry, Ron , Ginny, Fred, George, al señor Weasley y a Hermione a quien observa por mucho mas tiempo ganándose el sonrojo de la chica.

Esto no paso desapercibido para la menor de la Weasley - Herms, no se te hace lindo Cedric.

Demasiado, pero tiene novia ya sabes Cho Chang- respondió dolida la castaña.

Lo que ninguna sabia era que detrás de ella y escuchando todo estaba el aludido , con una hermosa sonrisa y no dejaba de pensar en la suerte que tenia porque desde hace unos meses no dejaba de pensar en la hija de muggles y como se habia regado el rumor de su supuesto romance con la ravenclaw.


	3. El partido

Hermione POV:

Horas después terminaros el recorrido llegando a la zona del campamento había miles de carpas, el grupo se encontró a Oliver Wood, a Neville y a otros desagradables Slytherins como Pansy Parkinson y Goyle. En un punto Amos Diggory se despidió para encontrarnos más tarde en el estadio.

Ginny no dejaba de molestarme con Cedric y es que estaba enojada porque no le había contado nada de mi enamoramiento con él .

FLASHBACK:

Hermione como es posible que no me hubieras dicho nada si no te pregunto si se te hace lindo no me entero, sabes harían una excelente pareja , tendrían lindos hijos y una hermosa boda- Ginny estaba completamente emocionada dando pequeños brinquitos que se ganaron extrañas miradas por parte de Fred y George.

FIN FLASHBACK.

El resto del camino a nuestra carpa estuve triste, lo extrañaba irremediablemente, salí de mis pensamientos hasta que Harry gritó maravillado por lo grande que era la carpa y vi como Ginny se acercaba peligrosamente a mi - Hermione , tengo que arreglarte.

Cedric POV:

La extrañe en todo momento, hace apenas unos minutos que no la veía y me sentía vacío, decidí ayudar a mi papa a terminar de arreglar la carpa , deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder verla y para mi fortuna así fue, me arregle de la manera mas casual posible siguiendo el consejo de mi mejor amiga Ángela ( si la Gryffindor) que el negro me sentaba sensacional. Caminamos al encuentro de los Weasley y me quede con la boca abierta Hermione se soltó el cabello dejando libre sus rizos que caían por su espalda y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el frío fue suficiente para que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado.

Ginny POV:

Mi plan resulto perfecto Cedric no dejaba de observar a mi mejor amiga, decidí seguir con la segunda parte, hacer que estuvieran el mayor tiempo posible juntos así que tenia que mantener alejado a Ron para que el cabezota no mandara al diablo todo. Mi única idea fue hablar de Quidditch, por lo que a final Cedric y Hermione caminaron juntos se veían tan lindos sonrojados y mirando al otro de reojo.

Los Weasley, los Diggory y Hermione llegaron sin complicaciones al estadio, se disponían a sentarse en la tribuna hasta que vieron a un trío de rubios: los Malfoy , que no dejaron de insultar y molestar sobretodo al niño que vivió, provocando una reacción del mismo poco común abrazó a la castaña provocando los celos del Hufflepuff, que en un descuido del ojiverde la arrebató de sus brazos y se sentó junto a ella.

Durante el partido que gano Irlanda , estuvieron más pendientes del otro que del propio juego y se conocieron mas profundamente, Cedric descubrió que era sumamente inteligente y madura pero a la vez divertida y Hermione no se quedo atrás ya que él era sumamente responsable y honesto dos cualidades muy importantes para ella.

Al momento de despedirse sucedió algo inesperado en el despejado cielo se vio la marca tenebrosa gracias al desorden reinante todo el grupo se dispersó por lo que el ojigris no lo pensó dos veces y agarro de la mano a la hija de muggles y se la llevo a un lugar seguro.

Ginny estaba desesperada por Hermione, esperando que no estuviera sola porque seria un blanco fácil, Harry y Ron estaban angustiados hasta que encontraron a los gemelos, la única que faltaba era la castaña. El señor Weasley intervino rápidamente al ver a Amos buscando a su hijo y pensaron que Cedric y Hermione estuvieran juntos.

Cerca de media hora después los encontraron escondidos detrás de un gran árbol. La pelirroja se acercó a su amiga abrazándola y dándole las gracias al chico por no dejarla sola.

Toda la comunidad mágica estaba consternada por el suceso. En el Quisquilloso Rita Skitter no dejaba de burlarse de la seguridad proporcionada por parte del ministerio.

En unos dias regresarían a Hogwarts para el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar, pero Harry se quejaba constantemente de un dolor en su cicatriz y de terribles pesadillas, provocando preocupación en sus dos amigos porque eso significaba solo una cosa VOLDEMORT ESTABA MUY CERCA.


	4. El tren

Hoy iniciaría en Hogwarts un nuevo año escolar.

En la madriguera la señora Weasley andaba de un lado para el otro apurando a todos ya que como de costumbre Ron y Harry se quedaron dormidos. Después de una hora angustiante para el trío de oro por llegaron al anden 9 ¾. Se subieron al tren y comenzaron a buscar compartimiento hallaron uno vacío y se metieron.

CEDRIC POV:

Llegue al tren buscando un compartimiento para estar con Jimmy y platicarle de Hermione, hasta que escucho una vocecita muy conocida para mi

Cedric, que bueno verte - expresó con alegría Cho Chang

Hola Cho estaba buscando a Jimmy - trate de sonar lo más amable posible.

En ese momento sale mi mejor amigo del compartimiento salvándome de las insinuaciones de la asiática - amigo hasta que llegas ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?. Excelentes - le respondí metiéndolo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta.

CHO POV:

Estaba molesta, como Jimmy se atrevía a interrumpir practica con Cedric, Ya se que es su amigo y que quieren hablar pero eso va a cambiar cuando sea novia.

Seguí caminando hasta donde estaban mis amigas hasta que tropecé con alguien - discúlpame- hasta que vi de quien se trataba , era Hermione Granger y seguí mi camino.

HERMIONE POV:

Salí a despejarme un rato, bueno esa fue la excusa que les di a los chicos la verdad es que deseaba encontrarme a Cedric, sabia que era prefecto y tenia la esperanza de verlo realizando su ronda. Pero en uno de los pasillo tropecé con alguien y escuche un "discúlpame" y vi que era Cho Chang y emprendí el camino de regreso a mi compartimiento.

Cedric POV:

Después de contarle todo a Jimmy me dio un consejo

FLASHBACK:

Amigo que esperas, no eres el único que se ha fijado en ella eso te lo aseguro, búscala - Jimmy estaba señalando la puerta y se que se vio tentado a sacarme de ahí a patadas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y seguí su consejo , estaba ansioso hasta que vi su cabellera camino hacia la parte sur del tren , acelere mi paso hasta que estaba detrás de ella y toque su hombro y se volteo inmediatamente.

Cedric , que sorpresa- su voz reflejaba ¿alegría?, esa era mi esperanza y me aferraria a ella hasta el final.

Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo, pero tuve que acelerar mi plan al ver que Cho se acercaba a nosotros, corrí con suerte había un compartimiento vacío frente a nosotros, le pedí que se metiera y comprendí que era ahora o nunca.

En otro compartimiento Ron estaba enojado ya que Harry no dejaba de molestarlo con Viktor Krum , su ídolo ya que no pudo evitar la derrota de Bulgaria a pesar de ser el mejor buscador del mundo.

Cho estaba aburrida y desesperada por encontrar a Cedric, como es posible que no estuviera con los prefectos de Hufflepuff ni con Jimmy y sin darse cuenta paso por el compartimiento donde Cedric intentaba contener sus nervios.

CEDRIC POV:

La vi sentarse timidamente junto a la ventana , jugando con sus pequeñas manos, tenía que hacerlo rapido.

Hermione- pronuncie victima de los nervios- tengo que decirte algo muy importante - mientras me sentaba a su lado - desde el año pasado me has llamado la atencion y en el mundial de quidditch que estuviste en peligro ,me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti.

Cedric- escuche de sus labios- yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti - no podia creer lo que oia ella me correspondía y decidí no perder más tiempo-

Hermione ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- senti que mi cara no podia ser mas roja, aunque siempre he sido seguro de mi mismo.

Si- dijo el angel que estaba a mi lado. Iba a besarla en el instante que sono la campana indicando que habiamos llegado al castillo.


	5. El banquete

CEDRIC POV:

Maldición! Pensé , pero después me relaje era mi novia y habría mas oportunidades para besarla. Decidí llevarla hasta su compartimiento, sonreí una vez que vi nuestras manos entrelazadas. Al regresar donde estaba Jimmy para dar nuestra ultima ronda de prefectos y verificar que todos los hubieran bajado ya del tren me encontré con Cho.

Te estuve buscando Ced - me dijo súper entusiasmada. Yo trate de ser lo mas cordial posible.

Cho, estuve ocupado con los otros prefectos si me disculpas tengo que ir por Jimmy , nos vemos al rato - y me moví lo más rápido posible.

JIMMY POV:

Hombre pensé que no llegarías- pero es que la manera en que le brillan los ojos a mi mejor amigo es extraña.

Perdón pero es que cuando venia para acá después de dejar a Hermione, me encontré a Cho - las ganas de reírme eran grandes espero ya se haya dado cuenta que ella esta enamorada de él, mientras escuchaba esto me vino a la mente el recuerdo de hace unos instantes.

FLASHBACK:

Cedric!, Cedric! - me asuste pensé que algo le había pasado, subí la cortina y era Cho, como desesperada buscándolo. La cerré y me dedique a pasar un rato con mi novia hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

Jimmy Olsen tu debes de saber donde esta Cedric - era la susodicha

Intervino Caroline, mi novia- Jimmy no sabe donde esta porque no hemos salido del compartimiento a lo mejor esta haciendo su ronda de prefecto.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Si me imagine , estuvo buscándote por todos lados por cierto ¿donde estabas? - ojala que con la chica esa porque si no le pateare el trasero.

Con Hermione- dijo mi amigo co una sonrisa tonta en los labios

Bueno y ¿qué pasó?- no es que fuera chismoso pero necesitaba saber como le fue a mi amigo-

Muy bien, ya es mi novia - lo que hice fue felicitarlo y bajar del tren juntos.

HERMIONE POV:

No puedo creerlo son LA NOVA DE CEDRIC DIGGORY , realmente estoy en las nubes hasta que Ginny me habla.

Hermione ¿donde estabas? - me dijo preocupada.

Ginny , estaba con Cedric - entonces su expresión se relaja.

Bueno estas perdonada , pero cuéntame todo.

Después de hablar, ella no dejaba de dar brinquitos y decidimos apurarnos para ir al banquete de bienvenida.

La ceremonia de selección fue como todos los años aburrida pero después Dumbledore hizo un anuncio sorprendente.

Jóvenes, este año no se realizara la copa de las casas- todo el mundo expresó un ¡OH! - ya que se realizara el torneo de los tres magos, mañana les daré todos los detalles porque en este momento recibiremos a las señoritas de la academia Beauxbatons junto a su directora Madame Maxim.

RON POV:

De repente vi a una hermosa chica rubia y de unos ojos azules claros y profundos bailando al lado de sus compañeras, quienes también eran lindas pero no le llegaban a los talones.

Todos los chicos que estaban en mi mesa pasaban por lo mismo hasta que un chorro del jugo de calabaza que cayo directamente a la tunica y una risita me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

Dumbledore prosiguió con su discurso después de besar la mano a la alta directora. Y a hora los jóvenes de la academia Durmstrang y a su director Igor Karkarov.

GINNY POV:

En ese momento entraron chicos realmente atractivos encabezados por Viktor Krum , eran altos y de repente varios fijaron su vista en nuestra mesa ganándose un suspiro de mi parte y de las demás chicas excepto de Hermione.

Luego escuche a Ron decir - No puede ser, es Viktor Krum .

Y no se hizo esperar la respuesta de los gemelos - Que suerte tienes hermanito, tu novio esta aquí en el castillo -seguida de las rizas de todos.

A hora a comer!- el anciano estaba que se moría de hambre

RON POV:

Después del chistecito de Fred y George me dedique a comer sin embargo me di cuenta que Herms miraba mucho hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff . Será que le gusta alguno de esa casa, trate de alejar esos pensamientos pero me invadieron los celos y al final de la cena le pregunte:

Hermione ¿Qué tanto miras a la mesa de los tejoncitos? - sin querer lo hice con un tono mordaz pero no tenia porque pedir disculpas ya que tarde que temprano ella seria mi novia.

A mi novio - no podía creer lo que escuchaba de seguro lo hacia para molestarme, mire a Harry que estaba sorprendido

Hermione no mientas, no tienes novio- pero Ginny se metió en la conversación

Para tu información Herms tiene novio desde el mundial de Quidditch.

Felicidades Herms- dijo Harry y yo que pensé que me apoyaría.

Mientras en la mesa de los Hufflepuff

JIMMY POV:

Desde hace rato vi a Viktor Krum mirando en las distintas mesas , eso no me pareció extraño hasta que su vista quedó puesta en Hermione Granger, así que sin perder tiempo decidí decirle a Ced .

Cedric, no me lo tomes a mal pero Viktor Krum no deja de ver a tu novia - inmediatamente giro a ver al búlgaro y se dio cuenta que no mentía.

En cuanto acabe esto, iré por Hermione - buena jugada amigo pensé

HERMIONE POV:

No puedo creer, que Ron me crea tan fea , se que no soy muy hermosa pero si puedo ser atractiva. En ese momento siento que alguien esta detrás de mi y lo confirmo cuando Harry dice:

Hola Cedric - mi corazón empieza a latir rápido -¿ a que se debe que vengas por aquí?

Vine por Hermione - me tomo de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme - no se lo tomen a mal chicos pero necesito pasar a solas con mi novia.

RON POV:

No lo puedo creer, Hermione es novia de Cedric Diggory pero esto no se va a quedar así con que derecho viene ese imbecil a alejarla de mi lado.

Ginny porque lo ocultaste , se me hace genial que Hermione tenga novio, además Cedric me cae muy bien - maldito traidor , se supone que soy su mejor amigo tendría que apoyarme.

Es que Hermione tenia miedo de la reacción de ciertas personas- comentario dirigido a mi - bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana chicos.


	6. El primer beso

**HERMIONE POV:**

**Después de salir del gran comedor sentí las miradas escépticas de todos y es que iba de la mano con Cedric Diggory, y es que aun no podía creer mi buena suerte .**

Después de un rato caminando dimos con un banco en una zona desierta y nos sentamos, veo de reojo que mi novio movía sus manos nerviosamente.

CEDRIC POV:

Estoy sumamente nervioso y es que este va a ser nuestro primer beso , decido dejarme llevar por mi corazón para saber el momento justo.

Sabes creo que Weasley me odia- dije tratando de romper el silencio.

- no se que le pasa , normalmente no reacciona así - en ese momento siento su abrazo.

Decidí acariciar sus hermosos rizos y en el momento en que aleja su cabeza de mi cuello supe que era el momento correcto, me fui acercando lentamente a ella.

HERMIONE POV:

Cedric se acercaba lentamente, prolongando el momento talvez tanteando mi reacción , sentía que mi corazón se me salía del pecho de la emoción y los nervios hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos cada parte racional de mi se fue.

Unas niñas observaron la escena romántica y corrieron el chisme por los pasillos y es que todavía había gente en ellos ya que por muy tarde eran las 10:30 PM.

La pareja de enamorados estuvo un par de horas mas conversando y dándose mas besos .

Cedric POV:

Después de despedirme de mi princesa frente a la torre de Gryffindor iba camino hacia mi sala común, se que era tarde mas de las 12 pero soy prefecto así que perfectamente puedo decir que estoy en ronda. Pero mi tranquilidad y felicidad se fue al escuchar una vocecita conocida.

CHO POV:

No podía creerlo , iba en uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso cuando vi a dos chiquillas de tercero hablando y de repente escuche decir a una de ellas:

- Anne, no vas a creer esto pero hace unos minutos vi a Cedric Diggory besándose con Hermione Granger - a la niña la reconocí como Katherine

- Kate OH es increíble-

En ese momento quería morirme como alguien tan hermoso como él se pudo fijar en una niñita tonta como ella mas aun si tenia a una chica hermosa frente a él.

Iba en el tercer piso cuando vi a Cedric iba sonriente, me paso por un lado y decidí llamarlo me tendría que explicar lo de su " novia".

CEDRIC POV:

No, no por Merlín

- Cedric no te he visto desde el tren- decidí voltear solo por educación.

-si ,es que después de comer decidí dar una vuelta - espero que con esto se calme.

-lo se , unas niñas me dijeron que te vieron besándote con tu amiguita Hermione Granger - me termino de irritar la manera en la que se refirió de mi niña .

- Hermione es mi novia y no te permito que hables en ese tono de ella, eres mi amiga pero no me hagas elegir entre ustedes por que siempre será ella ¿entiendes?- se fue furica

Ya mas tranquilo llegue a descansar a mi torre.

CHO POV:

- Esto no se va a quedar así, no se que abras hecho Hermione Granger , pero no puedo creer que yo sea su amiga desde hace 4 años y tu lo hayas conquistado tan rápido.

Me encerré en mi habitación y no deje de llorar.

Al siguiente día, todos sabían de la relación entre el tejon y la leona. En Slytherin no dejaban de ser la comidilla especialmente de Pansy Parkinson , quien no dejaba de quejarse del mal gusto de Diggory ya que el es sangre pura.

Hermione llego muy feliz a su mesa, saludo a Harry y Ginny y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

De repente Dumbledore interrumpió el desayuno para explicar el proceso de nominación de candidatos al torneo - los jóvenes que hayan cumplido ya los 17 años ,podrán poner su nombre en el cáliz, el que en tres días dirá el nombre de los tres elegidos para competir, uno de cada escuela.

Los gemelos se quejaron al igual que Ron.

En la tarde Cedric junto a Jimmy fueron a la sala donde estaba el cáliz y colocaron sus nombres.

En la madrugada una sombra entro y coloco un papel extraño en el mismo con Harry Potter escrito en el.


	7. Los Campeones

Los días pasaron lentos para la mayoría de los jóvenes ya que estaban ansiosos por conocer al elegido. Gran parte de la escuela sugería que la elección estaría entre Cedric y su amigo Jimmy.

Al fin el día había llegado durante la cena se descubriría a los tres campeones.

Durante las clases Hermione estaba muy distraída, su angustia no la dejaba un solo minuto.

HERMIONE POV:

No he podido dejar de pensar en Cedric y si le pasa algo en el torneo. Trato de tranquilizarme sobretodo porque Snape esta pendiente de todo lo que hago con tal de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

Además Harry y Ron me miran especulativamente y eso me pone aun peor .

La noche llegó y estábamos en camino al gran comedor , trate de disimular y darle el mayor apoyo a mi novio en caso de que sea seleccionado.

Dumbledore empezó con el discurso - Jóvenes , hoy es un día muy importante para la comunidad mágica ya que después de 200 años se celebrara el Torneo de los tres magos. Después de la cena se anunciará al campeón de cada escuela.

CEDRIC POV:

No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, la gloria que alcanzaría al ganar y se acabaría la fama de que mi casa es mediocre y que los mejores magos salen de Gryffindor o de Slytherin.

Dumbledore se levanto y sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido.

El anciano comenzó a hablar- primero conozcamos a la campeona de Beauxbatons - saco un papelito del cáliz y leyó - Fleur Delacour - una chica rubia se paro y tomó la mano del director y salió por otra puerta - muy bien ahora es el turno para el campeón de Durmstrang - volvió a sacar el papel y para la mayoría no fue sorpresa - Viktor Krum - y por ultimo el campeón de Hogwarts- Todos estábamos a la expectativa - CEDRIC DIGGORY.

No lo puedo creer , soy el campeón, me levante por inercia y mire a Hermione que me sonreía y continúe caminando hasta que abrí la puerta.

HARRY POV:

Herms, Ginny y yo estábamos muy felices por Cedric .

Continuo el discurso - jóvenes, felicidades a los campeones y ahora - paro en seco al ver salir otro papel del cáliz- Harry Potter - todos salvo mis dos amigas me miraron con rabia en los ojos - Me pare con precaución y fui hacia donde el director me indico y lo sentí detrás de mi.

Llegamos una sala donde estaban los otros tres campeones , les explicaron el porque estaba tras una serie de hechizos por parte de Snape como la Legeremancia para saber si mentía , se dieron cuenta que otro puso su nombre por mi.

HERMIONE POV:

Ahora tenia dos motivos para estar preocupada Harry y Cedric. En ese momento sentí dos manos en mi cintura y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, solo su presencia hizo que alejara los malos pensamientos y me dedicara a ser feliz.

El tiempo paso rápido como siempre que estaba a su lado, decidimos los dos irnos a descansar y hablar mañana.

HARRY POV:

Desperté sumamente extraño tuve otra pesadilla esta vez estaba en un laberinto. Ron no me hablaba pero tampoco a Hermione , así que ahora se la pasaba con Seamus.

Vi a Hermione muy pensativa , y no era para menos se que estaba preocupada por mi. Decidí ir a la cita que tenia con Hagrid en su cabaña

FLASHBACK:

Estaba solo sentado y con mi espalda en un árbol cuando Ginny se acercó a mi.

Harry- susurró - ¿ como estas?

Bien Ginny - mentí, me dolía que su hermano no me creyera

- bueno venia para decirte que Hagrid quiere verte en su cabaña en una hora, no olvides llevar tu capa - se acerco y beso mi frente - y yo te creo Harry.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ya casi llegue a la casa, vi su gran sombra en la cocina, acelere el paso y a los pocos minutos ya estaba tocando la puerta. Escuche fuertes pisadas y la puerta se abrió.

Entre a la que era mi segunda casa y me senté en un sillón.

Harry, debes de saber que eres el mas débil del torneo, por lo que me siento en la necesidad de darte una pequeña ayuda- me guiño un ojo. - la primera prueba será enfrentarte a un ser peligroso. Vamos te los voy a enseñar.

Caminamos hasta casi llegar al bosque prohibido. Vi cuatro enormes dragones y a Charlie que saludo a mi acompañante.

Me despedí lo mas lapido de Hagrid, llegue a mi sala comuna pero Hermione estaba dormida, tendría que esperar hasta mañana o ir por mi lechuza y mandarle una carta. Pero me decidí por la segunda opción, necesitaría estar lo mas descansado para lo que vendría.

Trate de dormir pero era el mismo sueño estaba en un laberinto buscando algo hasta que alguien me atrapaba y sentía un dolor tan fuerte que me desperté jadeando.


	8. Preparacion

HARRY POV:

Di varias vueltas más en la cama y no supe de mi hasta que oí a Ron roncar, vi que eran las 6:30, así que me fui a bañar, ya vestido y arreglado baje a la sala común y no podía creer mi suerte: Hermione estaba ahí.

FIN POV

HERMIONE POV:

No se porque, pero algo me decía que tenia que esperar y agradecí el haber hecho caso a mi intuición Harry estaba las escaleras.

Hola Harry - trate de sonar lo mas casual posible

Herms, tengo que decirte algo- estaba muy serio, lo que me asustaba.

Dime Harry ¿Qué pasa? - miró hacia los lados y se acercó aun más a mi- Tiene que esta Cedric presente, es sobre el torneo.

Así que ambos salimos lo mas rápido posible, esperando ver a Cedric antes de que entrara al gran comedor.

FIN POV

Corrieron con suerte, Cedric estaba esperando a su novia en las puertas del gran comedor.

CEDRIC POV:

Una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro al verla, venia con Harry.

Hola amor - dije en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos, hundí mi cabeza en sus rizos.

Hola - me respondió con su voz angelical y de repente recordé que estaba Harry.

Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas? - lo note nervioso-

Bien Cedric , pero hay algo serio que tengo que hablar con ustedes, ya se cual es la primera prueba- vi que no fingía, pero tenia que estar seguro.

¿estas seguro? - asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es? - murmuró aun más bajito - dragones. Hagrid me los enseño ayer.

Mejor entremos antes de levantar sospechas.

Durante todo el desayuno no deje de pensar en como prepararme para enfrentarlos, sonó el timbre y tuve que irme a mi clase.

Al salir enojado con Snape , decidí ir un rato al lago a relajarme durante mi hora libre, estaba quedándome dormido cuando escuche una voz que no deseaba oír.

Cedric , ¡que gusto verte! - conté mentalmente hasta diez, yo era un caballero.

Hola Cho ¿Cómo estas?- esperando que solo viniera en un plan amistoso, pero de nuevo me equivoque.

Bien , sobretodo por verte - se sentó a mi lado - Cedric yo estoy enamorada de ti y no entiendo que le ves a Granger.

Cho yo te quiero - vi que su rostro se iluminaba - pero como una amiga y Hermione es mi novia y la amo con toda mi alma, por favor no insistas ya que tendré que elegir y siempre Será ella. - se levanto enojada y antes de irse, se volteo.

Cedric , te vas arrepentir ella no es para ti.

Decidí regresar al castillo

FIN POV

La noche llegó, los chicos estaban en el gran comedor, Dumbledore habló - Jóvenes, les comunico que la primera prueba del torneo será este sábado, campeones pasen a mi oficina después de la cena.

HERMIONE POV

Aun estaba molesta, gracias a Cho Chang

FLASHBACK:

Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, camino al gran comedor cuando sentí que alguien detrás de mi me empujaba, me di vuelta al instante y con mi varita en mano , era Cho- ¿Qué quieres? .

Lo que quiero es que te alejes de Cedric niña tonta - que se creía ella desde el año pasado no he dejado de pensar en él y ahora que lo tengo no lo dejare ir- te equivocas Cho, la única manera que no este con Cedric es que él me deje- la petrifique y me fui corriendo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Comí para no preocupar a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo, al terminar la cena, me fui a mi habitacion ya que Cedric y Harry estaban con Dumbledore.

FIN POV

Cuando los cuatro campeones llegaron al despacho, el director señalo que se sentaran y empezó con su discurso - Campeones ,en esta prueba demostraran su valentía y es clave para el desarrollo de las siguientes. Enfrentaran Dragones, les pido que se preparen muy bien. Suerte -

Los cuatro estaban muy nerviosos en especial Fleur Delacour que no dejaba de tocarse el cabello y decir frases en francés.

Se fueron cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones y se dedicaron a descansar.

Quedaban dos días para la prueba.

El viernes fue un día muy ajetreado, los campeones estaban nerviosos y preparándose para la prueba.

Reporteros de todo el mundo mágico llegaban , por parte del profeta no podía faltar Rita Skeeter.

Los gemelos Weasley hacían apuestas, muy desfavorecedoras para Harry: de cada 10: 5 estaban a favor de Krum, 2 a favor de Cedric , 2 a favor de Fleur y 1 a favor de Harry.

Importantes personajes estarían presentes, entre los que destacan el ministro de magia y Lucius Malfoy.

Ademas de que los padres o tutores de los campeones estarian presentes:

Amos Diggory iria a apoyar a Cedric; los Señores Delacour viajaron desde Francia; asi como la señora Krum de Bulgaria y de parte de Harry estaria presente la señora Weasley.


	9. Primera Prueba

La noche se paso lenta para los campeones mientras intentaban dormir. Harry tuvo otra pesadilla, despertándose a media noche con el típico dolor en su frente.

HARRY POV:

Genial, estoy sudado y con este maldito dolor, a mi lado esta Ron quien ni con un Cruciatus me dirige la palabra.

Me levante y baje hasta la sala común donde me senté en mi sillón favorito frente a la chimenea.

Harry, Harry – escuchaba decir pero no veía de donde, hasta que vi el rostro de Sirius.

Padrino- estaba realmente emocionado, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de él.

Hijo debes de tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos quién y para que puso tu nombre en el cáliz solo confía en Hermione, Hagrid y Dumbledore, suerte me tengo que ir.

No puede despedirme porque Ron ya bajaba las escaleras.

Decidí volver a subir para tratar de dormir el par de horas que restaban.

FIN POV

HERMIONE POV:

Me despierto inquieta, voy camino al baño estando dentro de el escucho a la tonta de Lavender Brown.

Yo digo que la rata de biblioteca, le dio un filtro de amor a Cedric, nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ella- eso hizo que me arreglara a un mas.

Media hora después Salí hermosa, me había dejado sueltos mis rizos y había recordado la pequeña clase de maquillaje que me había dado Ginny.

Baje al gran comedor, Cedric estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos, por lo que me fui a mi mesa donde Ginny se sorprendió al verme.

Tras un largo discurso de Dumbledore, todos nos dirigimos al estadio. Antes de entrar me encontré a Harry.

FIN POV

El ambiente era muy intenso, ya en el estadio Cho Chang y una de sus amigas estaban hablando

Caroline, Cedric dejara a Granger así tenga que matar para lograrlo – dijo Cho muy segura de sí misma.

Amiga, de seguro es un capricho, tu tranquila pero no está de más pensar como acelerar su regreso a ti jajá, digo con eso de que es tan fea la niña- ambas se burlaban.

No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado, es mas todo pasara en la fiesta de Jimmy.- lo que no sabían ambas es que eran escuchadas por alguien.

CEDRIC POV:

Estaba realmente molesto, además de estar nervioso no podía estar aguantando mucho tiempo las ganas de matar al mejorrrrrr buscadorrr del mundo , osea Viktor Krum . Harry se burlaba de mí, estaba a punto de buscar a Hermione cuando la vi entrar.

Se veía realmente deslumbrante, no espere mas y me acerque a ella, me sentía relajado al tenerla entre mis brazos, pero lamentablemente llego Rita Skeeter.

Jóvenes enamorados, ¡que romántico! – ironía y veneno destilaban cada una de sus palabras, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver y escuchar quien la ponía en su lugar.

La carrrpa es parrra los jugadorres y sus amigos – Viktor Krum la miraba desafiante, por lo que la "periodista" se fue enojada.

No me quedo más que agradecerle y darle la mano, para mi Viktor ya no era un rival.

Entonces llegaron los directores, junto al ministro de magia para el sorteo. Hermione se fue al estadio.

Jóvenes dentro de esta bolsa hay cuatro figuras las cuales representan al dragón al que deberán enfrentar – el ministro se veía claramente ansioso.

Cada quien tomo uno, a mi me toco un dragón suizo y soy el primero en salir, fantástico pensé.

Señor Diggory – me dijo el ministro y Salí a luchar.

HARRY POV:

Ya todos habían conseguido el huevo. Estaba muy nervioso.

Salí el Dragón era enorme, por suerte se me ocurrió llamar a mi escoba el dragón no dejaba de perseguirme, estuvo a punto de quemarme el trasero varias veces.

Lo vi, el huevo era hermoso, así que sin perder mucho tiempo lo tome sin siquiera pisar el suelo.

Llegue muy cansado a la sala común, todos me miraban con ¿orgullo?, después de que me ignoraban y me decían mentiroso, lo que hace el que casi te quemen vivo.

Todos me levantaron al enseñarles el huevo. Después de bajarme, Ron se acerco a mí.

Harry, perdóname te debo una disculpa, nunca debí dudar de ti.- no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con él.

FIN POV.

Draco estaba regresando a su sala comun con Crabble y Goyle.

DRACO POV:

Estaba con estos dos imbeciles cuando vi a lo que parecia un angel. Era pequeña, con un cabello castaño y ojos verdes, estaba hablando con chicas de Beauxbatons.

No podia creer mi buena suerte, Dafne Greengrass se acerco a ella y la trajo hacia nosotros.

Chicos, esta es mi hermanita Astoria, es de Beauxbatons pero apartir del proximo año estara en Hogwarts.- dijo la que en un futuro seguro seria mi cuñada.

Me acerque a Astoria, tome su pequeña mano y la bese. Se despidieron de nosotros, para terminar de mostrarle el castillo y la sala comun de Slytherin.

* * *

¿ quien habra escuchado a Cho?


End file.
